Killing Stalking
by Jackei98
Summary: Ella le acosaba y èl tampoco era muy normal que se diga


_Killing Stalking_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Todos piensan que lo tengo todo_ _  
_ _Pero esto no es nada, viviendo tras los muros de este castillo_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

¿Ella? Ella era invisible para los demás, podía dormirse en clase y su maestro no lo notaria. Solía caminar sola por las calles durante el mediodía, no tenía amigos y vivía sola por lo que si no iba a su casa nadie le podría llamar la atención. Hinata Hyuuga era una chica de veinte años y estudiante de literatura, vivía sumergida en los libros y su léxico era impresionante —algo que era opacado por leves tartamudeos— muy a pesar de ser bastante bella, Hinata era invisible para la población masculina de la universidad, solo se concentraba en mantener sus notas y leer los nuevos autores. También tenía un ligero mal, un mal con nombre y apellido, su cabello era rojo como la sangre y sus ojos verdes, sabía que le costaba dormir gracias a aquellas ojeras que le hacían lucir como un lindo mapache; no era muy abierto pero solía verle muy seguido con chicas diferentes. La primera vez que Hinata lo vio fue durante su segundo año de secundaria, ella iba en el metro, sentada y observando a la nada, cuando él llego corriendo y jadeando; limpiando el ligero sudor con el dorso de su mano y quedar de pie aun lado de la puerta del vagón. En aquel entonces Hinata pensó que no había visto a alguien tan hermoso o único como él, tanto fue su fascinación que pocos días después se encontró a si misma siguiéndole, observándole desde la lejanía. En el último año se sabía su rutina completa por lo que ella hacia todo lo posible para verle sin ser descubierta. Las puertas del infierno fueron abiertas para ella después de verlo desnudo por primera vez, ningún libro erótico se podía comparar con su imaginación al sentirse en la necesidad de complacerse ella misma, en su cabeza él la besaba como a nadie, la amaba como a nadie y le hacia el amor como a nadie.

Él nunca supo de su existencia, ella siempre se ocultaba, en una ocasión estuvo casi toda la tarde escondida entre los matorrales para poder averiguar el código de la alarma de su casa, los días que él tenía alguna cita con alguna mujer, ella probaba diferentes códigos. Hubo un día en especial que le hizo tomar la decisión de declarársele, no sabía si era casualidad u obra del destino pero ambos estudiaban literatura en la universidad de Tokyo, eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde, ambos se encontraban en la última clase del día, él hablaba con su grupo de amigos y ella, al otro lado del aula, lo observaba; el volteo a responderle a uno de sus amigos y por casualidad ambas miradas se encontraron.

 _Se sintió más conectada con él._

Si, ella era una acosadora y lo sabía, quizá tenía un algún mal de la cabeza, pero ella estaba total y perdidamente obsesionada con Sabaku No Gaara.

Ese día era igual que los demás, Hinata salía de una pequeña biblioteca ya que una nueva novela ligera había salido a la venta esa semana, mientras miraba a ningún punto en específico ella sonreía al recordar que quizá ese día por fin podría dar con el código de seguridad de Gaara ¿Y qué sucedía con él? No le preocupaba, Gaara estaba en una de sus dichosas citas con una chica cualquiera —O asi las veía ella—. Tenía puesta una chaqueta de jean y pantalones negros —Recordó— y su cabello rebelde seguía igual que siempre. Hinata suspiro mientras subía uno de los escalones que dirigía a la entrada de la casa de Gaara, ¿algún día él la miraría de aquella forma? Quizá, eso no lo sabía aun, lo que más le preocupaba en aquel instante era que le quedaban tan solo unos cuantos intentos más para colocar la contraseña, respiro hondo y soltó el aire, debía calmarse.

— ¡Disculpe! —Su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos— ¿Quién es usted?

 _Maldición_

Dio media vuelta para encontrarse con un agente de la policía haciendo su patrullaje de rutina, Gaara era su único pensamiento desde hacía años por lo que no era sorpresa para ella haber olvidado aquel pequeño detalle.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! S-Soy familiar de Gaara-kun—Se reprochó por su tartamudeo—. Vine a visitarlo.

El oficial alzo una ceja mientras la examinaba.

 _¡No me creyó!_

Era de lo más obvio, ni ella misma se lo hubiera creído. Segundos más tarde sintió su alma volver cuando el oficial sonrió ligeramente y se despidió dándole las buenas tardes. Por ahora todo le estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, eso era genial, suspiro aliviada al ver el auto marcharse. Hinata volvió a colocar una nueva contraseña y sus ojos se iluminaron con alegría cuando el seguro de la puerta se retiró automáticamente.

.

.

.

 _Los muros de este castillo_ _  
_ _Si pudiera derribarlos, si pudiera hacerlos caer_ _  
_ _¿Podría alguien escucharme gritar tras los muros de este castillo?_ _  
_ _No hay absolutamente nadie aquí, tras los muros de este castillo_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

¿Enferma? Lo estaba, y lo confirmo al palpar con la mano una de las pulcras paredes grises de la casa de Gaara, todo estaba tan silencioso y, por lo que pudo ver, tenía un buen gusto en decoración de interiores, estaba en su propio paraíso por lo que ignoro olímpicamente la puerta del sótano abierta. Subió al segundo piso e inspecciono el baño —Olía a él— luego el cuarto, era bastante sencillo, contaba de una cama, una cómoda y un escritorio con una laptop negra. Estaba loca y por lo tanto no le importó tirarse a la cama de Gaara y gozarla en su totalidad, olía aún más a él, de solo imaginarlo sin camisa y solo con los boxers le hacía palpitar ligeramente su entrepierna, llevo su mano derecha a dicha zona y se acarició; suspiro satisfecha consigo misma.

.

.

.

 _Observando el lugar a través de la puerta ando en busca de algo._ _  
_ _Apuesto a que piensas que lo he conseguido, mejor mira de nuevo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hinata se había encontrado tan excitada, —en ambos sentidos— con el olor de Gaara, que se había quedado dormida, despertó solo cuando escucho ruido, sus sentidos se agudizaron instantáneamente y tomo sus zapatos. Bajo a la primera planta y mientras más cerca se encontraba de la puerta del sótano el ruido se hacía más claro.

 _Gemidos_

Si lo eran, pero eran de dolor, gemidos acompañados de un ligero llanto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el cuerpo femenino, desnudo y magullado de aquella pelinegra de ojos azules, cayo de culo por la sorpresa, la chica le gritaba que la ayudara mientras que Hinata solo tenía su atención en las cadenas y la pierna rota de la chica. La imagen del periódico de hace tres días llego a su cabeza, Hinata se levantó y estuvo dispuesta a ayudar a la joven no encontró forma de quitar las cadenas por lo que tomo su móvil y marco el número de la policía mientras que buscaba alguna herramienta más útil para liberar a la pelinegra. Mashiba Ayame, era su nombre si no mal recodaba, había sido vista por última vez en el café Cosplay del centro… Algo hizo click en su cabeza.

 _¿Gaara-kun es…?_

— ¡cuidado! —no grito a tiempo, la pelinegra estaba muerta en el suelo, un charco de sangre se comenzaba a formar bajo de aquel cuerpo y sus ojos blancos solamente podían observar a Gaara.

 _Él no es el Gaara-kun que yo conozco_

Él no dijo nada, solo la miraba con aquel bate ensangrentado en la mano, ella retrocedió un poco pero él, en un ágil movimiento, le golpeo la pierna izquierda; Hinata cayó al suelo y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, quiso retroceder aún más pero el estante de metal lleno de comida enlatada se lo prohibió. Allí, con Gaara jalándole en cabello y golpeando su cabeza contra el estante, se dio cuenta que estaba más enferma de lo que pensaba, estaba llena de miedo, sí, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo atractivo que se veía con el ceño fruncido y aquella chaqueta. Uso sus antebrazos para no recibir directamente el siguiente batazo, no podía negar que, obviamente, le dolía.

 _Tengo miedo… ¿voy a morir?_

Otro golpe.

 _No… No puede… ¡Voy a morir!_

— ¡Espera Gaara-kun! —Grito cuando él la jalo de la pierna y volvió a golpearla con el bate— ¡Detente! —Su cabello nuevamente fue jalado, el rostro de Gaara estaba tan escaso del suyo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el puño preparando en el aire— ¡Me gustas, Gaara-kun! No… No quise molestarte de esta forma.

Gaara se detuvo y se acuclillo frente a ella, viro la cabeza a los lados un par de veces y luego negó con ella. El cuerpo de Hinata se tensó cuando Gaara le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad, él se levantó y le ofreció su mano para que se levantara, Hinata sonrió levemente para seguir con su actuación.

—En este sótano no caben las dos—Dijo mientras la guiaba por las escaleras.

—Me… ¿Me perdonaras? —Gaara asintió—. Gracias.

—Sí, pero—Gaara caminaba delante de ella y cuando él vio que ya había subido lo suficiente la empujo—… no con las piernas asi.

.

.

.

 _En mi interior, trato de enfrentar este problema_ _  
_ _Así que perdóname si no tengo la oportunidad de besarte la mano_ _  
_ _O de cachetearme en la cara, ay, soy sólo un hombre_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hinata despertó desorientada y con el cuerpo doliéndole horrores, se asustó enormemente al ver el cuerpo frio y demacrado de Mashiba Ayame frente a ella con el cabello cortado de muy mala forma, fue tanta la sorpresa y el miedo, que su grito se ahogó en su garganta, quiso levantarse y correr pero un agudo dolor en sus piernas se lo prohibió, al igual que las cadenas que la mantenían en el suelo; Hinata noto, muy al rato, que se encontraba solamente en su ropa interior ¿De verdad Gaara era si? ¡¿Cómo aun podía dudarlo?! Sus blancos ojos se cristalizaban por las lágrimas al escuchar los pasos del pelirrojo bajar por las escaleras del sótano, se arrimó lo más que pudo a la fría esquina de aquel oscuro lugar. La luz del primer piso ilumino las escaleras tenuemente y la silueta de Gaara ya se encontraba frente a ella con un abrelatas en la mano izquierda y tomando una lata de frijoles con la derecha. Su cuerpo tembló cuando él se acercó, mirándola con la más profunda frialdad en sus verdes ojos.

—No has comido nada ¿verdad? —Hinata no respondió—. Has de estar muriendo de hambre.

Hinata desvió la mirada y luego de unos segundos volvió su vista a Gaara, ella cerró los ojos cuando el Sabaku No le metió una cuchara del contenido de la lata para luego descubrir, sorprendentemente, que no tenía un mal sabor.

—Deberías de sentirte honrada. A esta chica no le di ni una pisca de pan ¡Ah! Era tan presumida que daba asco—Mastico un par de veces y trago—. Abre la boca.

Hinata no tenía ni estomago ni cabeza para comer, ella negó levemente —No de forma grosera— y Gaara frunció el ceño, la tomo los cachetes con fuerza y le lanzo el contenido de la lata, cerró los ojos y escupió los frijoles que la ahogaban. Eso enojo aún más a Gaara.

— ¡¿Por qué mierdas lo dejas caer?! —Grito— ¡Esta porquería es bastante cara! —Nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a descender de los ojos blancos— ¡Ah! ¡Me desesperas, mujer!

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir los fríos labios de Gaara sobre los suyos.

 _Gaara-kun esta… ¿besándome?_

Ella, sin ser consciente de ello, dio permiso a la escurridiza lengua del pelirrojo a su cavidad bucal, sintió sus mejillas calentarse. No podía creerlo, pero eso solo lo hacían las pareja —O esa era su perspectiva—, lo que más le impresionaba era el hecho de que él la estuviera besando con el rostro y la boca llena de frijoles, ella se encontraban en un estado sumamente deplorable y lastimero; y aun asi Gaara la estaba besando.

" _Es… Es tan amable"_

Pensó luego de que el beso tuviera finalización, Gaara se relamió los labios y una leve sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro cuando observo que Hinata empezaba a mover las piernas. Tomo el mazo que se encontraba a su lado, Hinata grito que se detuviera, le rogaba que no lo hiciera pero aun asi lo único que se escuchó en aquel sótano fue el grito de la joven y sus huesos romperse.

.

.

.

 _Nadie sabe que estoy completamente sola_ _  
_ _Viviendo en este castillo hecho de piedra_ _  
_ _Dicen que el dinero es libertad pero me siento atrapada_ _  
_ _dentro de él_

 _._

 _._

 _._

¿Qué si la conocía? Efectivamente, habían estudiado juntos desde el bachillerato después de todo. Ella era de esas pocas chicas que no se exhibían para llamar la atención, ella era tan rara que a él le causaba cierta gracia.

Ya Hinata no podía caminar, le había roto las piernas dos veces, ya tenía cierto tiempo manteniéndola en la casa, a veces la sacaba del sotano. Descubrió algo que le pareció en absoluto absurdo asi que la maltrato de nueva cuenta para buscar aquella respuesta que tanto deseaba saber.

— ¿Por qué...? —Dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella. Hinata alzo el rostro, tenía el labio inferior roto y un corte profundo en la otra mejilla— ¿Por qué siempre que te veo llorar, me duele el pecho?

Los ojos perlados de la chica se abrieron como platos al sentir su otra mejilla siendo acariciada, no de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando quería burlarse de ella, no como la vez que ella había planeado escapar al colocarle veneno para rata en la comida y ella se enfermó por eso… Era un toque totalmente diferente, tan cálido y solitario.

Los labios del pelirrojo acariciaron los de ella, un leve roce que la estremeció de tal manera que sujeto ambos brazos de Gaara con sus pequeñas manos, de los ojos claros salieron lagrimas desesperadas. Él lamio la herida del labio de ella y luego introdujo su lengua, Hinata sabía al rollo de canela que se había comido recién. Ella se asustó al sentir una mano en su cuello, como la vez en la que casi la ahoga; sus labios se movían al compás con los de él, el pulgar daba círculos en el cuello amoratado de ella y él, aprovechando que estaban en el sofá de la sala, la empujo ligeramente para que quedara abajo.

Le gustaba sentir que tenía el poder, sí. Pero al separarse un poco para no aplastar aquel pequeño cuerpo se sintió, por primera vez, un desgraciado —o un bastardo con suerte— Ella lo miraba en espera de algo, con lágrimas imparables y el cuerpo lleno de hematomas, le abrió lentamente la blusa negra que le había comprado hace días atrás, mordió su propio labio al ver lo que había hecho. Rasguños, golpes, marcas de quemaduras y más, tenía un revoltijo de sentimientos contradictorios en su interior, mordió su propio labio inferior y con el dedo índice acaricio aquella cicatriz que él había provocado… aquella que iniciaba en el valle de sus senos hasta el ombligo. Los ojos verdes de Gaara detallaron el rostro de la Hyuuga, recordó aquel rostro antes de que él lo profanara… Era hermoso.

—Hinata…—Ella tomo aire, lleno sus pulmones y luego los vacío—deja de llorar—Ella se secó rápidamente las lágrimas con las mangas de la blusa—. Te amo.

Ella no respondió por dos razones: el beso desgarradoramente que Gaara le había dado y porque la primera vez que él había dicho eso se había burlado al ella responderle.

Ya Gaara había matado cualquier sentimiento que ella había tenido para con él, ahora solo quería escapar.

Mientras Gaara la amaba de una forma enfermiza.

Ella lo odiaba desde el fondo de su ser.

* * *

 _ **Al principio esto iba a ser un Fanfic basado en el comic coreano KS (se los recomiendo si son amantes del buen shaoi) pero decidí dejarlo a modo de one-shot porque soy maldad pura (¿?**_


End file.
